Alternate Zootopia asylum scene
by neofrack
Summary: What if Judy never cleverly howl to distract the wolves in the asylum ? well, here are my story. (one shot)


A/N : Hey, i'm back. Fot those who wondering why i'm away for a while, let's just say writer block plus real life business plus holiday is making me busy all the time. My other story is gonna be pending for a while, in the meantime, enjoy this one-shot of alternate scene of the asylum in zootopia.

Disclaimer : Zootopia does not belong to me.

* * *

 _This is a bad idea._

Nick sees dozen of timber wolf guarding the area. Part of him want to run and live his life normally, but another part of him can't leave the naïve little bunny beside him. He sighed as he accept his situation. If this gonna work, all things must be exactly as he planned. Nick poked Judy to get her attention.

 _Watch me when I'm sneaking and don't make any sound that will attract them, ok ?_ Nick thought while making paw gesture.

Nick sneak fast and quietly to the other side of the guard post.

 _Step one success._

The wolf then start to sniff around the air.

 _Oh shit._

Nick panicked when he hears the sniffing sound more close to him. Nick knows he will be discovered and probably Judy too if he just stand there. So there's one thing he can do to avoid that happen. At the last second, Nick run straight ahead to get the wolf attention.

"Hey ! Wait !" The wolf start chasing him

Please don't be discovered Judy, Nick hope while he run.

The chase doesn't take long as in front of Nick there is another timber wolf already poiting his taser gun at Nick. He realize it a little bit too late when the electrode touch his chest, shocking him.

Nick falls to the ground, he can't feel his body as the world around him turns to black.

* * *

"What do we do with him now ?" A voice wakes Nick up.

The first thing Nick felt was the pain in his chest. He tried to reach it with his paw, but his can't move his arm.

"I don't know" Nick heard a different voice.

Nick slowly opened his eyes trying to look around his surrounding.

"Look, he's awake"

Nick looked at the two timber wolves he encountered before.

"Hey, fox, what are you doing here ?" one of them asked him

"Huh ?" Nick still dizzy from before is confused.

"What are you doing In this area ?" the wolf asked again

Nick tried to move his arm again, but still failed. He looked down to see his arm, and that's when he finally realize his situation. His arm and body were tied to a chair by a rope. Nick panicked as he struggle to get off his bound.

"Did you come alone ?" the wolf asked

Nick scared and decided not to answer when he looked at the white furred wolf in front of him.

"It's no use garry, I think he's not gonna talk" The grey wolf said beside

"Should we tell lionheart ?" garry asked

"I think so, watch him while I call lionheart" the gray wolf walked away after he said that.

Nick need a minute to calm himself down. He looked around and assumed he's in somekind of room. After understanding his situation, Nick decided to use his speciality to get off this mess.

"hey, garry, can i call you garry?"

"now you talk?"

"im sorry from before, i'm still dizzy after you're friend tazed me" Nick said in sarcastic tone.

garry doesnt react to that.

"anyway, how about we start over? i'm Nick Wilde"

"what are you doing around here?" garry asked

" i'm taking a walk"

"to a cliff?"

"well, i walk without direction so..." nick smile

"are you alone?"

"yup"

Nick can feel garry doesnt buy his story as he keep starring him suspiciously.

"what did you do with him now ?" a new voice heard in a distance

"we tie him up in the break room" nick assumed that was the grey wolf that left earlier.

the door burst open when the grey wolf and a lion comes in.

Nick eyes widened when he recognize the lion.

"Mayor lionheart?" Nick suprised to see the mayor are the one behind this.

"anything yet?" the grey wolf asked garry

"he said his name is Nick Wilde, he just taking a walk alone when he got here" garry answered

The grey wolf turned to face the mayor waiting for order.

"release him"

garry started to untie Nick from his bound.

"im sorry Wr. Wilde, this is all just a misunderstanding, you see we're here on official zootopia bussiness, and this location is clasified, we thought you are intruder that will threaten us" lionheart explain as garry finished untie Nick.

 _official my ass_ , Nick thought

"i see" nick answered

"mr garry will escort you to the exit, i hope you don't tell anyone about this place mr. wilde, it's for the future of Zootopia"

 _yeah, right_

"of course mayor"

Nick relieved as he started to walk out of this room, but that doesn't last long when the mayor called him back.

"wait"

Nick stopped in his track right in front of the door.

 _just a few more step_ , Nick thought

"i think i know you, have we met before?" lionheart asked

"as far as i know, we never met" nick answered

mayor lionheart tried to remember where he seen Nick

"you're the fox that the jaguar chased before"

nick face become pale when he hears that.

"i dont know what you're talking about" nick tried to deny it

"yeah, i saw you on the cam, with a bunny cop"

Nick tried to walk away but garry hold him in place.

"say, larry, did you see any bunny around when you catch him?" lionheart asked the grey wolf

"no sir, we only spot him"

"check the perimeter" Lionheart order as larry nodded and proceed to leave the room

"As for Mr. Wilde here..." He looked down to Nick

"Garry , follow me ! and don't forget to bring mr. Wilde along, i want to show him something" The mayor said as he walk out of the room.

Garry nodded and push Nick forward to follow the lion.

Little did they now, hidden somewhere in the room, a little bunny cop was watching and listening all this time, and she's planning to do more as she follow them quietly.

* * *

 _I'm doomed._

Nick followed lionheart deep into the building "escorted" by larry behind him. When Nick become too slow, garry would push him forward to make Nick faster and Nick is not enjoying that moment. According from what he sees along the way, he's in somekind of abandoned hospital. They walked for a few minutes before lionhearts stop and opened a door. It was a long corridor, with many glass door on both left and right.

 _Are these... cells ?_ Nick thought in horror

"Mr. Wilde, care to see first ?" Lionheart asked

It's not a choice when garry push him forward. Nick approach carefully to one of the glass door, the inside is very dark plus the corridor is dim so even becoming a fox is not very usefull at this point. Nick jumped back when a tiger charged toward him from the inside, the glass door is the only thing that separate the tiger claw from mauling Nick body.

"What... happen to him"

"You see Mr. Wilde, this is why we're here, mammals have become crazy, they lose their mind as they attacked whoever comes in their sight, we have to contain them before they hurt the others"

"Why don't you report this to the ZPD ?"

"You don't understand,come" they started to walk forward

"Tell me Mr. Wilde, what does this mammals have in common ?"

Nick looked at the mammals inside their cells one by one, there are tiger, bear, wolf... it took a moment for Nick to find the answer.

"They all predators..."

"Yes, we've been working for a cure for quite sometime now, and all the mammals here are predators, my scientist already assumed it was the biological component that reside in every predator, if this ever come out in public, predator can't be trusted anymore, that include us"

Nick can't believe this is happening. Living as a fox is hard enough for him, now if predators can't be trusted...

"Mr. Manchas" Nick comes back to reality when he sees the black jaguar

"Yes, that was the jaguar that chased you before isn't it ?"

Nick nodded.

He sees a few more predator including the otter that judy looking for.

They arrived at an empty cell, when Garry push him forward, causing Nick to enter the cell.

The wolf then proceed to close and locked the door.

"Hey, you can't leave me here !" Nick banged the door

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilde we can't take risk this going into the public, you're going to stay here until this matter is done"

"I won't tell anyone i swear" Nick tried to reason but lionheart and garry ignore him as they keep walking out of the corridor.

"Hey!"

When he realize it's pointless, He sat on the large bed in there and pondering about his situation.

 _I'm currently inside an containtment cell, with no others but only savage predators around me, and i will be staying here until they found a cure to this. If this goes to public anyway, my life is still fucked, not counting a chance where i might go savage as well._

Nick laughed a little when he accept his fate. A knocking on the door bring him back to reality. He never thought seeing the annoying bunny that brought him into this mess would make him so happy.

"Carrots!"

"Nick, i'm sorry i didn't help you back there"

"It's okay fluff, better me than the both of us"

"Let me figure how to get you out of here" Judy looked around the keypad that locking Nick cell

"I'm not important Judy, it's the mayor, he's the one..."

"I know, i record it all, and i also already called backup, they'll be here any minute"

Nick smiled when he hears that.

 _Sly bunny._

Their victory doesn't last long when the alarms start to ring.

"Oh no, Carrots run, they'll find you"

"I'm not leaving you behind" Judy looked around to search for a way.

"The toilets !" Judy pointed the toilet behind Nick

"Flush yourself in, they must be connected to drain that will get us out"

"what about you ?"

"i'll do the same in the next cell" footstep can be heard closing on them.

"Hurry there's no time" Judy run to the cell beside Nick cell

Nick get himself into position as he climbed the toilet and ready to flush himself

"Ready, One, two..." Judy called from the next cell

 _I hope i'm not regretting this,_ Nick thought

"three"


End file.
